


Rare-pair Drabbles Collection

by AlizaWilde (SissolxJeffC4ever)



Series: Rare-Pairs: RPFs and Fanfics series [1]
Category: The Importance of Being Earnest - Wilde
Genre: Crack, Drama, Everything in one, Fantasy, Humor, I may add in some OCs as well, I may or may not add House MD, I regret everything, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This is ridiculous, Weird, i do not regret anything, it belongs to Oscar., it's unfortunate that I do not own TIoBE, more tags to be added soon, oscar - Freeform, our favourite AUs are also in the story, plenty of crack-pairs, so please beware., we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/AlizaWilde
Summary: Before a vacation, Gwendolen makes the suggestion because of what is happening between Algernon and Jack... pre-pre-slash





	Rare-pair Drabbles Collection

PART 1 of the Rare-pairs: RPFs and fanfics series 

 

 

Ficlet one: Community AU — Sorcerers  

 

PAIRING: Algernon Moncrieff/Jack “Ernest” Worthing(pre-slash) 

 

  Gwendolen and Cecily suggested that they take a vacation to Gwendolen’s home county of Norfolk, UK, in order to unwind and make sure that Algernon and Jack understand their relationship they are sharing right now. 

  Of course, Jack totally exploded on them when they suggested the fact. 

 

  “No, Gwendolen and Cecily, there’s nothing between us.” he said firmly, as Gwendolen finished telling him their plans, “you can _not_ just take Algernon and I off to Norfolk whenever you want to, and for you information, I repeat: we have _nothing_ between us!” 

  Cecily and Gwendolen grinned at each other. “Sure.” said the former, smirking a bit too knowingly for Jack’s taste, “apparently even Chasuble noticed, and he’s actually in the Council. Only he didn’t comment on you, unlike us.” 

 

  Jack flushed and hoped he didn’t show it. It was disturbing, to say the least, that he’s got feelings for Algernon Moncrieff, one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Council, who were training Gwendolen’s younger brother, Leonard Fairfax, and said person’s best friend, Oscar Maywright Halliward. 

  As expected, both Gwendolyn and Cecily grinned outright. Sure, there was nothing between Jack and Algernon, and due to the latter’s tendency of stress-eating… 

 

o.o.o.o.o 

 

End ficlet 01


End file.
